Alma Karma
Alma Karma ( アルマ・カルマ, Aruma karuma) is a former Exorcist of the Black Order, a Second Exorcist, and the "First Womb" of the Third Exorcist Program. Because of the shard of Dark Matter from the Akuma Egg that was placed into his body, he later became an Akuma before he fought and died from injuries sustained at the hands of his best friend and the incarnation of his previous incarnation's lover, Yu Kanda. Because of the actions of the Noah Family, he was made into the main antagonist of the Artificial Exorcists Arc. Appearance Alma Karma is a young man of east Asian descent. As a Second Exorcist and child, his hair was dark, short, and unruly, with two longer strands framing his face. He also had thick eyebrows and a thin, scar-like mark across the bridge of his nose.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 40 After he was heavily injured by Kanda when they were both children, his body was recovered by the Order, who placed seals on him to keep him unconscious but alive. This process, along with Kanda's assault, resulted in his body, which aged as time passed, becoming heavily scarred and marred with tattoos on his wrists, ankles, and stomach. In this state, the left side of his head was covered in overlapping scars, while on the right side his hair, which had lightened, became excessively long.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 30 After becoming an Akuma, several of the tattoos on Alma's body integrated more into his Akuma form, their coloring changing and becoming incorporated with several new markings. His limbs also somewhat lost their human attributes, the skin ridging in some areas and his knees becoming more joint-like.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 35 As his transformation into his Akuma form became more complete, his hair snapped off to its original length, the scars on his face healed, and he gained tear-like markings underneath his eyes.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 46 In his previous life, before he had been turned into a Second Exorcist, Alma had been a young woman with long hair worn up in a ponytail with a band of cloth wrapped around the base near her scalp, and an Alice band, with two strands left to frame her face.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 152 As an Exorcist, her uniform was a long dress and a waist-length jacket with a high collar, and she is vaguely seen wielding a staff-life weapon.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 65 Personality Initially, Alma is seen as a happy and bubbly, albeit very lonely, young man. Having woken before his fellow Second Exorcist Yu Kanda, he would often spend his free time in the Second Exorcist birthing chamber, talking to the 'sleeping' Second Exorcists and telling them about his daily life to try to coax them into waking. Hoping they would all wake and become his friends, he memorized the names assigned to all of the 'sleeping' Second Exorcists and called them all by name while talking to them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 96 Alma was the first to meet Kanda after he had awoken, admitting he was a bit shy while telling Kanda his (Kanda's) name and introducing himself.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 43 Not expecting Kanda to be so antisocial, Alma was easily hurt and enraged when Kanda called him names and shunned him, leading to them both getting into frequent fights.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 50 Despite Kanda's attitude, Alma would continue trying to make friends with him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 58 It was only after they fought in the Second Exorcist birthing chamber and became unable to move from blood loss, both of them already weak from their daily synchronization tests, that Alma really began to bond with Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 74 When Alma learned that Kanda was to be euthanized, Alma became extremely protective of him, willingly helping Kanda escape while staying behind to face punishment from the CROW.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 99 Once he had started remembering his previous life, though, Alma became extremely violent and depressed, synchronizing with his Innocence, slaughtering the entire staff of Laboratory 6,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 171 and trying to kill Kanda. He also killed the rest of the 'sleeping' Second Exorcists, not wanting them to be born into the world that waited for them. Hating the Black Order and wanting them to repent for what they had done to him and the other Second Exorcists, Alma wanted to die alongside Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 181 Upon being revived, he became determined to kill Kanda and himself, later on, believing that it was the only way for the Order to feel guilty of what they did. The other reason was to prevent Kanda from learning "that person" shares the very same soul with Alma, due to the woman's wish for Kanda to never find out because once he finds out that he already fulfilled his promise to her, he'll stop looking her, thus, no longer belongs to her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 199, Page 170 When Kanda learned the truth, Kanda's desire and will to kill his friend vanishes and accepts him as a friend, calling him a fool, Alma simply cried.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 199, Page 185 Personal Statistics References Navigation de:Alma es:Alma Karma Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:Characters